JAEJOONGIE'S WALL
by saya nobii
Summary: Tembok berwarna dasar putih itu digambar menggunakan kapur tulis warna-warni. Berbagai macam jenis bunga dan hewan digambar kecil-kecil, dari dasar tembok hingga setinggi badan orang dewasa. Memenuhi deret sebelah kiri, memanjang ke kanan hingga hampir sampai ke bagian tengah tembok. YUNJAE / YAOI / ONESHOT / SEQUEL IS UP !
1. Chapter 1

**JAEJOONGIE'S WALL**

Yunjae Yaoi Fanfic Oneshot

by Nobi Nobbehissa

.

**DISCLAIMER: **All casts belong to themselves, but this fic is mine..

**WARNING: **Yaoi, typos, ide pasaran, alur suka-suka, deskripsi gaje, bahasa kaku,

Spesial ff for **Kinara Fairisha**. Maaf karena ide asli ff ini akhirnya tidak terpakai dan justru saya ganti seluruhnya. Dan maaf lagi jika cerita ff ini terlalu mainstream ._.v

Terinspirasi dari cerpen yang dulu pernah saya baca. Tapi, saya lupa judulnya, udah lama banget u.u

Backsong: **Dengarlah Bintang Hatiku **by **De Meises**

.

.

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T BASH!**

.

. 

**Enjoy** ^^

.

.

Yunho melangkahkan kakinya ke sembarang arah. Menyusuri setiap sudut sebuah panti asuhan yang nampak begitu lenggang. Wajar saja, karena para penghuni panti itu sedang berkumpul di aula.

Ada pesta perayaan ulang tahun di sana. Lebih tepatnya perayaan ulang tahun adik bungsu Yunho yang baru berusia 5 tahun.

Namun, pemuda tampan itu justru menjauh dari keramaian dan memilih untuk menghabiskan waktunya sendiri dengan berjalan-jalan mengelilingi panti asuhan tersebut.

Yunho terus melangkah santai. Hingga pada akhirnya, langkah kakinya berhenti di sebuah bangunan yang terletak di bagian paling selatan panti. Bangunan yang kurang lebih sama seperti bangunan yang lainnya.

Namun, yang menarik perhatian Yunho adalah karena adanya berbagai macam gambar bunga dan hewan yang memenuhi hampir separuh bagian tembok.

Tembok berwarna dasar putih itu digambar menggunakan kapur tulis warna-warni. Berbagai macam jenis bunga dan hewan digambar kecil-kecil, dari dasar tembok hingga setinggi badan orang dewasa. Memenuhi deret sebelah kiri, memanjang ke kanan hingga hampir sampai ke bagian tengah tembok. Sedangkan bagian kanan tembok masih kosong, belum tergambar penuh. Dan tepat di ujung kanan tembok itu, terdapat sebuah pintu berwarna coklat yang tertutup rapat.

Jemari tangan Yunho menyentuh perlahan beberapa gambar yang tercetak di tembok itu. Menyebabkan sebagian runtuhan kapur berwarna itu menempel dan mengotori jemarinya.

Pandangan mata musangnya beralih pada satu-satunya tulisan yang tercetak di permukaan tembok. Tulisan berwarna merah, tidak terlalu besar dan berada di bagian tengah tembok.

_'Jaejoongie's Wall'_

"Jaejoongie?" gumam Yunho heran.

_Ceklek~_

Pintu berwarna coklat itu kini terbuka. Sesosok pemuda berkulit putih pucat nampak keluar dari sana. Wajahnya cantik, rambutnya lurus hampir sebahu dan berwarna hitam kelam. Tangan kanannya memegang sekotak kapur tulis beraneka warna.

Lelaki itu melirik sekilas ke arah Yunho yang masih terpaku ditempatnya berdiri. Kepalanya seketika tertunduk, lalu dia berjalan pelan ke arah Yunho.

Yunho memundurkan sedikit tubuhnya saat lelaki seumurannya itu berjalan mendekatinya. Jantungnya bahkan berdetak lebih kencang dari biasanya.

_'Astaga! Ada apa denganku?' _gumam Yunho dalam hati.

Pemuda bersurai kelam itu berhenti tepat di hadapan Yunho. Kepalanya masih tertunduk, membuat Yunho tidak bisa mengamati wajah indah yang tersembunyi di balik poni hitam panjang yang menjuntai tersebut.

_Sret~_

Pemuda itu membalikkan badannya menghadap tembok, lalu berjongkok. Dia membuka kotak kapur yang dibawanya dan mengambil sebatang kapur yang berwarna merah. Kemudian, dia mulai menggambar di permukaan tembok itu. Kali ini dia sedang menggambar bunga mawar.

Semua gerak-gerik si lelaki cantik tak pernah luput dari pandangan Yunho. Membuat kedua ujung bibirnya melengkung ke atas seketika.

Lelaki itu masih asyik menggambar. Kali ini dia menggambar seekor kupu-kupu, masih menggunakan kapur merahnya tadi. Yunho tersenyum kecil, lalu ikut berjongkok di samping pemuda itu.

"Jaejoongie?"

_Ctak~_

Ujung kapur merah itu patah. Si cantik menghentikan kegiatannya, yang entah mengapa justru membuat Yunho berdebar gugup seketika.

_Ah_, sepertinya Yunho hanya ingin memastikan jika pria cantik dihadapannya itulah yang bernama Jaejoongie, seseorang yang telah menggambar dan memberi nama tembok tersebut.

Pemuda bermata besar itu masih terdiam dan hanya memandang datar tembok dihadapannya. Dia menghela napas sejenak, lalu kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya.

Alis Yunho berkerut seketika. Dia merasa diabaikan.

"Gambarmu sangat bagus," puji Yunho saat pemuda cantik itu menyelesaikan gambar kupu-kupunya.

Lagi, sang pemuda cantik seolah tidak terusik oleh kehadiran kembali mengabaikan Yunho dan tetap melanjutkan kegiatannya, seolah tidak ada seorang pun yang berada disekitarnya.

Kali ini dia menukar kapur merahnya dengan sebatang kapur berwarna biru. Pandangan mata besarnya kembali meneliti tembok, lalu dia mulai menggambar seekor gajah di permukaan tembok yang masih kosong.

Yunho menghela napas.

_'Hey, apakah dia tuli? Mengapa tidak merespon ucapanku?' _batin Yunho asal.

"_Aish_!" Yunho mengacak kasar rambutnya untuk segera menghilangkan pemikiran anehnya itu.

Selama beberapa saat, Yunho memilih untuk diam dan mendudukkan dirinya di atas lantai sambil terus memandangi sang lelaki cantik yang masih sibuk menggambar.

Sesekali pandangan mata musang Yunho bergerak untuk meneliti wajah putih nan cantik dihadapannya itu, membuatnya tersenyum tanpa sadar.

Satu jam berlalu. Sudah puluhan gambar yang dihasilkan oleh lelaki cantik itu. Yunho sendiri masih terduduk tenang ditempatnya.

Namun sekarang, jarak tubuhnya dengan si cantik semakin menjauh. Itu karena si cantik terus menggambar dari sisi kiri ke sisi kanan.

Yunho mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat sang lelaki cantik yang sekarang sedang menggambar dengan posisi berdiri. Jemari tangannya yang sedang menggenggam kapur berwarna kuning nampak bergerak lincah membentuk sebuah gambar bunga matahari.

Yunho tersenyum lagi. Entah mengapa perasaannya menghangat saat melihat lelaki itu tengah menggambar bunga kesukaannya.

Senyuman Yunho makin lebar saat gambar bunga itu telah terbentuk sepenuhnya. Kemudian pandangannya beralih pada sang pria cantik yang kini tengah membereskan kapur-kapurnya yang berserakan di atas lantai, memasukkannya kembali ke dalam kotak.

Setelah rapi, pria cantik itu segera berdiri dan berjalan cepat menuju pintu coklat tadi. Dalam hitungan detik, tubuh kurusnya menghilang tertelan daun pintu yang kini kembali tertutup rapat.

"Dia benar-benar mengabaikanku. _Hey_, dia bahkan tidak berpamitan padaku," gumam Yunho yang kini terbengong ditempatnya.

Yunho berdiri dari posisi duduknya. Tangannya dengan cekatan menepuk-nepuk celananya yang kotor karena terkena debu. Yunho menatap pintu coklat itu sejenak, lalu pandangannya beralih ke gambar bunga matahari yang baru saja diselesaikan oleh pria cantik itu.

"Jaejoongie..." gumamnya seraya menyentuh pelan gambar tersebut.

.

.

.

_'Namanya Kim Jaejoong. Usianya baru menginjak 17 tahun. Dia tinggal dan dirawat di panti ini sejak 12 tahun yang lalu. Kami menemukannya tergolek lemah di pinggir jalan. Ada kemungkinan dia telah dibuang oleh orang tuanya sendiri karena kondisinya yang cacat. Joongie bisu, tidak bisa berbicara sama sekali.'_

_'Karena kekurangannya itu, Joongie tumbuh menjadi sosok yang pendiam dan suka menyendiri serta menjauh dari orang lain. Kami pun akhirnya membuatkan kamar khusus untuknya karena sebelumnya dia selalu diejek dan diganggu oleh teman-temannya.'_

_'Joongie memang suka menggambar. Setiap hari, dia selalu menggambar di buku gambar yang telah kami sediakan untuknya. Namun akhir-akhir ini, dia mempunyai kebiasaan yang aneh, yaitu menggambar di tembok kamarnya. Dan karena tembok bagian dalam kamarnya telah penuh terisi, kini dia beralih menggambar tembok bagian luar. Tembok itu bahkan telah tergambar separuhnya sekarang. Kami tidak tahu dia akan menggambar dimana lagi setelah tembok itu terisi penuh juga oleh gambar-gambarnya.'_

"Menggambar dihatiku saja," celetuk Yunho asal sembari menyandarkan punggungnya ke tembok yang masih kosong permukaannya.

Pikirannya kembali mengingat apa yang telah dikatakan oleh Nyonya Han, sang kepala panti asuhan, saat dirinya menanyakan tentang sosok cantik yang suka menggambar di tembok itu.

Sosok itu benar-benar telah menyita perhatian Yunho. Buktinya, dia rela kembali mengunjungi panti asuhan itu demi bertemu dengan si cantik. Bahkan dia rela mencari informasi tentangnya.

Kini Yunho tengah menunggu si cantik keluar dari kamarnya. Dia kembali duduk di atas lantai sambil tetap menyandarkan punggungnya ke tembok. Menikmati keindahan bunga lili putih yang tumbuh subur di taman depan kamar lelaki cantik itu.

_Ceklek~_

Pintu yang tertutup itu kini terbuka. Menampilkan sang lelaki cantik dengan sekotak kapur dalam genggamannya.

Yunho segera berdiri dan menghadap ke arah pria yang dia ketahui bernama Jaejoong itu. Seulas senyum tercetak di bibir tebalnya.

"_Hai_, Jaejoong! Kita bertemu lagi," sapa Yunho konyol.

Oh, tentu saja konyol. Bukankah Yunho memang sengaja datang ke panti itu untuk menemui Jaejoong? Jadi, hal itu bukanlah suatu kebetulan belaka.

Oh, Jung!

Dan masih sama seperti kemarin, Jaejoong hanya diam dan berjalan tenang menuju tembok yang akan digambarnya.

Yunho memajukan bibir bawahnya dan menghela napas pendek saat Jaejoong kembali mengabaikan keberadaannya.

Yunho beringsut mendekati Jaejoong yang kini tengah asyik mencoret-coret permukaan tembok dihadapannya.

"Menggambar gajah lagi, ya. Kau suka gajah, _heum_?" tanya Yunho saat Jaejoong menggambar hewan besar bertelinga lebar itu.

Dan Yunho baru menyadari jika memang gambar gajahlah yang paling mendominasi di antara gambar-gambar yang lain.

"Tapi... Mengapa tidak ada satu pun gambar beruang di sini? Kau tidak menyukainya, ya?_Hah~ _Padahal aku sangat menyukai hewan berbulu tebal itu."

Yunho mencebilkan bibirnya saat tidak mendapat respon apapun dari si cantik. Yunho justru beringsut ke sebelah kiri Jaejoong dan mendudukkan dirinya di atas lantai, persis seperti apa yang telah dilakukannya kemarin.

"Oh, ya. Namaku Jung Yunho. Tapi, panggil saja aku Yunho. Kita seumuran, kok," ucap Yunho memperkenalkan diri.

Hening...

Hanya terdengar suara ujung kapur yang bergesekan dengan permukaan tembok, serta suara helaan napas kecil. Itu suara napas Yunho.

"_Hey_, Kim Jaejoong yang paling cantik! Apakah kau menganggap aku ini adalah hantu yang bertubuh transparan? Mengapa kau tidak menyadari keberadaanku? Atau kau hanya berpura-pura tidak tahu, _huh_? Aku kan hanya ingin berteman denganmu. Apakah tidak boleh?" tanya Yunho frustasi.

Masih hening.

Dan masih terdengar suara yang sama.

Yunho menundukkan kepalanya. Sepertinya usahanya untuk menarik perhatian Jaejoong gagal total. Lelaki cantik itu masih saja mengabaikannya dan tetap fokus menggambar tanpa merasa terusik sedikit pun.

Kini Yunho menumpukan dagunya pada kedua telapak tangannya yang terbuka. Pandangannya masih tertuju pada Jaejoong yang sibuk menggambar.

"Apakah sikapmu selalu seperti ini setiap kali bertemu dengan orang asing?" Yunho mulai bermonolog.

"Mengapa kau tidak mencoba untuk membuka diri? Apakah kau takut disakiti?"

"Jujur, aku sedih karena kau abaikan seperti ini. _Hey_, aku hanya ingin berteman denganmu. Aku tidak akan menyakitimu. Kau bisa percaya padaku dan memegang ucapanku."

_Hhh~_

Yunho kembali menghela napas, kali ini lebih panjang. Kepalanya tertunduk, sehingga kedua telapak tangannya refleks menangkup wajah kecilnya.

Selama beberapa saat, Yunho masih bertahan dengan posisi itu. Hingga kemudian, dia mengusap wajahnya kasar.

Pandangannya kembali tertuju pada Jaejoong. Namun, jarak keduanya kini semakin menjauh, seiring banyaknya gambar yang dibuat oleh lelaki cantik itu.

"Padahal jaraknya tak seberapa, tapi rasanya sangat jauh sekali. Benarkah kau tidak bisa untuk kujangkau, Jaejoongie?" lirih Yunho frustasi.

.

.

.

Sejak saat itu, Yunho rutin mengunjungi Jaejoong di panti asuhan saat jam pelajaran sekolah telah usai. Walaupun sudah tahu jika akan diabaikan, Yunho tetap saja bersikeras menemui pemuda cantik itu. Yunho yakin jika suatu saat nanti sikap tak acuh Jaejoong akan luluh karena sikapnya.

Lagipula, Yunho telah jatuh hati pada sosok bermata besar itu. Dia selalu ingin bertemu dengan Jaejoong dan melihat wajah indah yang telah membuat jantungnya berdebar tak karuan. Yunho pun juga merasa nyaman saat berada di dekat pria yang selama ini mengabaikannya tersebut.

Setiap hari, Yunho datang dan menemani Jaejoong menggambar. Dia akan duduk di samping pria cantik itu dan bercerita banyak hal. Tentang keluarga, sekolah dan kesehariannya.

Terkadang Yunho juga membawa makanan kecil untuk disantapnya bersama Jaejoong. Namun, tentu saja lelaki cantik itu tidak menggubrisnya sama sekali. Dan berakhir dengan Yunho yang menghabiskan makanan itu sendiri sambil terus bercerita tentang banyak hal.

Sepuluh hari telah berlalu semenjak pertemuan pertama mereka. Tembok putih itu pun sudah hampir tergambar penuh, hanya menyisakan permukaan kosong sekitar dua meter panjangnya.

Yunho sudah terduduk nyaman di tempat biasa, menunggu Jaejoong keluar dari kamarnya. Namun, kali ini Yunho membawa sebuah gitar akustik. Hal yang selalu dilakukannya saat ada pelajaran seni musik disekolahnya.

_Ceklek~_

Yunho menoleh saat pintu itu terbuka. Bibir hatinya mengukir senyum lembut saat mendapati Jaejoong yang terlihat semakin indah dengan _sweater _coklat muda yang dikenakannya.

"Selamat sore, Jae! Bagaimana kabarmu hari ini?" tanya Yunho basa-basi saat Jaejoong tengah berkutat dengan kapur-kapur yang akan digunakannya untuk menggambar.

Yunho tersenyum kecil, mulai terbiasa dengan sikap tak acuh yang ditunjukkan Jaejoong.

"_Hey_, Cantik! Aku membawa gitar lagi hari ini. Itu berarti hari ini ada pelajaran seni musik disekolahku. Dan apakah kau tahu? Tadi pagi aku dan teman-temanku belajar membuat sebuah lagu. Apakah kau ingin mendengar lagu ciptaanku?" monolog Yunho.

"Lagu ini tercipta karena saat itu aku sedang memikirkanmu. _Aah~ _Aku jadi malu mengatakannya. Mungkin liriknya terdengar sedikit berlebihan, tapi semoga kau menyukai lagu ini."

Yunho memposisikan gitar akustik itu di atas pangkuannya, "Aku akan bernyanyi sekarang. Dengarkan, ya!"

_Jreng~_

_Jreng~_

Suara petikan gitar yang dimainkan Yunho mulai terdengar. Tak lama kemudian, suara _baritone _milik pemuda tampan itu mengalun merdu mengiringi suara alunan gitar.

.

.

_**Dengarlah bintang hatiku**_

_**Aku akan menjagamu**_

_**.**_

_**Dalam hidup dan matiku**_

_**Hanya kaulah yang kutuju**_

.

_**Dan teringat janjiku padamu**_

_**Suatu hari pasti akan kutepati**_

.

_**Aku akan menjagamu semampu dan sebisaku**_

_**Walau kutahu ragamu tak utuh**_

.

_**Kuterima kekuranganmu dan ku tak akan mengeluh**_

_**Karena bagiku engkaulah nyawaku**_

.

_**Karena bagiku engkaulah nyawaku...**_

.

.

_Jreng~_

Petikan gitar terakhir itu mengakhiri lagu yang dinyanyikan Yunho. Lelaki bermata musang itu tersenyum kecil, lalu mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat Jaejoong.

Namun, pemuda cantik itu justru semakin menjauh darinya. Menggambar dan terus menggambar. Bahkan tembok itu sudah hampir penuh, hanya tinggal satu meter permukaan tembok yang masih berwarna putih bersih.

Yunho tetap mempertahankan senyumannya, walaupun kini senyuman itu terasa hambar dan terlihat konyol.

Yunho meletakkan gitarnya begitu saja, lalu menyandarkan punggungnya ke tembok penuh gambar itu. Dia bahkan sudah tidak peduli jika seragamnya akan kotor karena serpihan kapur yang menempel.

Sepasang mata musang itu terpejam. Bukan tertidur, hanya terpejam karena lelah. Angin sore yang hangat berhembus teratur. Menerpa tubuh Yunho dan menggoyangkan surai _brunette_nya.

_Ceklek~_

_Blam!_

Yunho membuka mata dan melirik sekilas pintu coklat yang kini telah tertutup itu. Rupanya Jaejoong telah menyelesaikan gambarnya dan sekarang dia kembali masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

Yunho berdiri dan menyeret langkahnya menuju pintu itu. Dia berdiri tepat di depan pintu dan berucap lirih.

"Selamat sore, Jaejoongie. Sampai jumpa lagi besok."

.

.

.

"Yunho!"

Langkah kaki Yunho terhenti saat seseorang memanggil namanya. _Ah_, ternyata itu adalah Nyonya Han.

"_Eh_, Nyonya Han. Selamat siang! Ada apa Nyonya memanggil saya?" tanya Yunho setelah sebelumnya membungkuk hormat pada wanita setengah baya itu.

"Kau ingin menemui Jaejoong?" tanya Nyonya Han.

"_Ah_, tentu saja. Seperti biasa, Nyonya."

Nyonya Han terkekeh kecil, namun kemudian wajahnya mendadak sendu.

"Jaejoong sedang dirawat di rumah sakit sekarang. Tadi pagi kami menemukannya pingsan di dalam kamar dan kami pun langsung membawanya ke rumah sakit saat itu juga."

"Jae-jaejoong pingsan? Apa yang telah terjadi padanya, Nyonya?" tanya Yunho penuh kekhawatiran.

"Kondisi badannya mendadak _drop_. Kata dokter, dia kelelahan dan juga kedinginan. _Hah~_Anak itu. Apa yang dilakukannya tengah malam tadi? Pasti dia tidak tidur dan justru menghabiskan waktunya di luar kamar."

Yunho terdiam. Perasaan cemas dan khawatir semakin menghinggapi dirinya. Yunho takut terjadi apa-apa pada Jaejoong.

Nyonya Han menepuk pelan bahu Yunho, seolah mengerti apa yang pemuda tampan itu rasakan.

"Kau tenang saja, Yun. Jaejoong pasti akan segera sembuh. Apakah kau ingin menjenguknya?"

Yunho mendongak, lantas mengangguk cepat tanpa basa-basi.

"Baiklah. Setengah jam lagi kita akan berangkat bersama menuju rumah sakit tempat Jaejoong dirawat," jelas Nyonya Han.

"_Hmm_, tapi saat ini saya tidak mempunyai sesuatu yang bisa saya berikan pada Jaejoong, Nyonya. Bolehkah saya pergi sebentar untuk membelikannya buah dan kue?"

Nyonya Han menggeleng, "Tidak perlu, Yun. Kau bawakan saja lili putih. Jaejoong sangat menyukai bunga itu. Kau bisa memetiknya di taman yang terletak di depan kamar Jaejoong."

"_Eum_, baiklah kalau begitu. Saya permisi sebentar untuk memetiknya, Nyonya!" pamit Yunho.

"Setelah selesai, segeralah menuju aula. Aku dan beberapa karyawan akan berkumpul di sana untuk kemudian pergi menjenguk Jaejoong."

Yunho mengangguk patuh, lalu bergegas menuju taman untuk memetik bunga kesukaan Jaejoong.

.

"Empat... Lima... _Ah_, lima tangkai sudah cukup," gumam Yunho seraya mengikat kelima tangkai bunga lili itu menggunakan seutas tali kecil.

Yunho menatap puas ikatan bunga lili dalam genggamannya. _Ah_, pantas saja Jaejoong menyukai bunga berwarna putih itu. Bahkan keduanya terlihat mirip, sama-sama cantik dan indah.

Yunho membalikkan tubuhnya dan seketika pandangannya tertuju pada pintu kamar Jaejoong yang tertutup rapat. _Ah_, Jaejoong sudah pasti tidak ada di dalam sana sekarang.

Pandangan Yunho beralih menuju tembok yang kini telah tergambar seluruhnya.

_Eh_, seluruhnya?

Seingat Yunho, kemarin masih ada sisa permukaan tembok yang kosong. Tapi sekarang, tembok itu sudah penuh tergambar.

Lalu, kapan Jaejoong menyelesaikan gambarnya sementara tadi pagi dia sudah pingsan dan langsung dibawa ke rumah sakit?

_'Hah~ Anak itu. Apa yang dilakukannya tengah malam tadi? Pasti dia tidak tidur dan justru menghabiskan waktunya di luar kamar.'_

Ucapan Nyonya Han kembali terngiang dalam benak Yunho, membuatnya memekik seketika.

"Astaga!"

Yunho segera berlari menuju ujung tembok terakhir yang telah selesai digambar oleh Jaejoong, yang tepat berada di samping pintu kamar pria cantik itu.

Pandangan tajam Yunho bergerak meneliti keseluruhan gambar, hingga akhirnya berhenti tepat di bagian pojok bawah tembok. Kedua bola mata Yunho memanas saat melihat gambar yang tercetak di sana.

Yunho berjongkok dan semakin mengeratkan genggamannya pada seikat bunga lili yang dibawanya.

Sekali lagi, Yunho mengamati gambar itu dengan seksama. Dan dalam hitungan detik, air matanya meluncur deras tak terkendali.

Yunho menangis melihat gambar yang terakhir kali Jaejoong buat di tembok itu.

Gambar seekor gajah dan seekor beruang dengan sebentuk gambar hati berwarna merah diantaranya. Serta tulisan kecil yang masing-masing berada tepat di bawah gambar tersebut.

.

.

.

JAEJOONG LOVES YUNHO

.

.

.

.

.

.

-**END**-

.

.

.

Thank you so much for the review (FROM ANTI ALAY TO 4N4K 4L4Y):

nabratz | YunJae's Child | Youleebitha | Red Sky

Adakah yang belum disebutkan?  
Terima kasih banyak atas review-nya ^^

Dan terima kasih juga untuk kalian yang telah bersedia mem-follow dan mem-fave ff saya.

Untuk para guest dan silent reader juga, terima kasih.

I love you all :*

.

Arigatou sudah mau baca ^^  
Sampai jumpa lagi ^^

_nobi nobbehissa_


	2. Chapter 2

**JAEJOONGIE'S LOVE (Sequel of Jaejoongie's Wall)**  
Yunjae Yaoi Fanfic Oneshot  
by Nobi Nobbehissa

.

**DISCLAIMER: **All casts belong to themselves, but this fic is mine..

**WARNING: **Yaoi, typos, ide pasaran, alur suka-suka, deskripsi gaje, bahasa kaku, judul absurd

Special for **Yunjaeshipper Jung Nara **(**Kinara Fairisha)**  
Ini sekuelnya, maaf pendek dan bikin boring :P 

.

. 

No prekuel, no sekuel, just this ONESHOT!

.

.

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T BASH!**

.

.

**Enjoy **^^

.

.

**Tentang hati Jaejoong...**

Yunho...  
Jung Yunho...

Lelaki berwajah kecil itu sepertinya tidak akan pernah menyerah untuk mendapatkan perhatianku. Padahal setiap hari aku mengabaikannya.

Sebegitu penasarankah dia kepadaku?

Jujur, aku menyukai Yunho. Dia tampan, ramah dan selalu terlihat ceria. Dia bahkan tetap tersenyum lebar walaupun aku sama sekali tak meresponnya.

Aku tahu, dia ingin menjadi temanku. Menjadi sosok yang dekat denganku.

Tapi, aku terlalu minder padanya. Aku hanya merasa tidak pantas berteman dengan orang sesempurna Yunho.

Ya, keterbatasan fisikku yang selalu membuatku minder dan pesimis jika berdekatan dengan orang lain.

Karena keterbatasanku inilah dan juga kenangan burukku di masa lalu, aku menjadi pribadi yang sangat tertutup sekarang.

Itulah alasan mengapa aku selalu mengabaikan Yunho.

Aku sudah membangun tembok yang begitu tinggi dan kokoh. Namun ternyata, Yunho dengan mudah dapat menghancurkannya.

Hanya Yunholah yang mau dekat denganku. Hanya Yunholah yang setia menemaniku. Dan hanya Yunholah yang bisa membuat jantungku berdegup kencang seolah tak terkendali.

Meskipun Yunho belum pernah mengatakannya, namun sikap dan tindakannya menunjukkan jika dia menyukaiku. Bukannya aku besar kepala, tapi memang itulah kenyataannya.

Aku memang tidak pantas menjadi seseorang yang spesial untuknya.

Tapi...

Bolehkah aku berharap sedikit saja? 

.

.

.

Suasana di dalam ruangan serba putih itu sangat hening. Yunho masih berdiri di samping ranjang Jaejoong, sementara lelaki cantik itu hanya terduduk diam di atas ranjang sambil menggenggam erat seikat bunga lili yang baru saja Yunho berikan padanya.

Yunho hampir merasa frustasi kala terjebak dalam keheningan yang diciptakannya sendiri. Biasanya pemuda tampan itu akan berceloteh panjang lebar saat berada di dekat Jaejoong, namun kali ini mulutnya seolah terkunci rapat.

Jaejoong pun hanya diam seperti biasa. Kepalanya tertunduk dalam. Sesekali dia menyesap lembut aroma wangi bunga putih dalam genggamannya.

_Sret~_

Yunho menggeser sebuah kursi dan meletakkannya di samping ranjang Jaejoong. Lalu, mendudukkan dirinya sambil terus menatap Jaejoong yang masih setia menundukkan kepalanya.

"Apakah bunga itu lebih menarik daripada kehadiranku di sini?"

Jaejoong menoleh pelan ke arah Yunho, menatap lelaki itu sejenak. Hanya sejenak, karena kemudian Jaejoong kembali berkutat dengan ikatan bunga kesukaannya.

Yunho tersenyum kecil melihat reaksi Jaejoong. Sudah dua kali dalam hari ini Jaejoong merespon ucapannya. Pertama, saat Yunho memberikan bunga. Dan kedua, saat pemuda tampan itu mengucapkan kalimatnya barusan.

Walaupun hanya respon kecil, tapi hal tersebut sudah mampu membuat Yunho merasa gembira.

Yunho merogoh saku celana seragamnya untuk mengambil ponsel miliknya. Lalu, dia menyodorkan benda persegi berwarna hitam itu ke hadapan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong tertegun. Raut wajahnya berubah bingung.

"Jika kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu, pakailah ponsel ini untuk mengetik kalimat yang ingin kau katakan," celetuk Yunho menjawab kebingungan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong masih menundukkan kepalanya, namun bola matanya bergerak untuk menatap ponsel yang disodorkan Yunho.

Dengan gerakan yang sangat lambat, Jaejoong mengambil ponsel itu dan kemudian mengetik beberapa huruf.

Selesai mengetik, Jaejoong mengembalikan ponsel itu pada sang pemilik. Tentu saja dengan kepala yang masih tertunduk dalam.

Yunho meraih ponsel itu dan segera membaca sebaris kalimat yang tertera pada layar ponsel.

_'Terima kasih...'_

Yunho tersenyum lebar, lalu menatap Jaejoong yang kini sibuk memainkan kelopak-kelopak bunga lili.

"Kembali kasih, Jae..." balas Yunho tulus.

Lelaki cantik itu tidak memberikan respon apapun. Jaejoong masih terlarut memainkan kelopak bunga kesukaannya.

"_Hmm_, bagaimana keadaanmu? Apakah sudah merasa lebih baik sekarang?" tanya Yunho.

Kali ini Jaejoong tidak menoleh kepada pria yang mengajaknya bicara. Hanya kepalanya yang bergerak, mengangguk pelan.

"Oh, syukurlah. Lain kali, kau harus menjaga kesehatanmu, Jaejoongie. Aku benar-benar merasa khawatir saat mengetahui kau pingsan dan harus dilarikan ke rumah sakit."

Ekor mata Jaejoong melirik Yunho sekilas. Lagi-lagi pria bermata besar itu hanya mengangguk sebagai responnya.

"Oh, ya. Tembok kamarmu ternyata telah selesai kau gambar. Sekarang tembok itu terlihat sangat cantik. Secantik dirimu, Jae!"

_Blush~_

__  
Ucapan Yunho membuat Jaejoong semakin menundukkan kepalanya. Semburat merah menghiasi kedua pipinya. _Ah_, sepertinya Jaejoong tengah menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah karena malu.

Yunho tersenyum gemas saat melihat ekspresi wajah Jaejoong yang tampak malu-malu tesebut. Baru kali ini dia melihat sisi Jaejoong yang lain. Sangat manis, menurutnya.

"Aku tidak menyangka jika kau masih mengingat binatang kesukaanku. Gambar beruangmu sangat bagus, Jae. Terima kasih karena kau telah bersedia menggambarkannya untukku. Juga untuk kalimat yang kau tulis dibawahnya. Terima kasih...karena telah mencintaiku..."

Jaejoong mengeratkan genggamannya pada ikatan lili ditangannya. Kepalanya semakin tertunduk. Tak lama kemudian, tetesan-tetesan air bening mulai mengalir dari sepasang mata besarnya.

Tubuh Jaejoong pun semakin lama semakin bergetar. Isakan kecil dan teratur mulai terdengar dari bibir _cherry_nya.

Hal tersebut tentu saja membuat Yunho kaget. Pikirannya mendadak kalut. Mengapa Jaejoong tiba-tiba menangis? Apakah dirinya telah mengucapkan sesuatu yang salah?

"Maaf. Apakah aku telah mengatakan sesuatu yang menyakitimu?" cemas Yunho saat melihat tangis Jaejoong yang semakin kencang.

Jaejoong terisak parah. Air matanya semakin deras mengalir. Turun membasahi pipi, dagu dan kelopak bunga lili yang berada dalam genggamannya.

Tanpa banyak bicara lagi, Yunho memberanikan diri untuk memeluk Jaejoong. Bukannya lancang, Yunho hanya tidak tahan melihat tubuh ringkih itu yang terus bergetar.

Tubuh Jaejoong menegang saat merasakan ada tubuh lain yang melingkupinya. _Ah_, itu pasti tubuh Yunho.

Sebenarnya, Jaejoong bisa saja menolak pelukan itu mengingat selama ini dia tidak pernah melakukan kontak fisik dengan orang lain.

Tapi, entah mengapa tubuhnya tidak bereaksi untuk menolak dan terkesan pasrah saat Yunho memeluknya. Ada suatu perasaan nyaman ketika tubuh besar itu mendekapnya.

Hangat. Dan Jaejoong menyukainya.

Yunho memeluk tubuh Jaejoong yang terus bergetar. Seragam sekolahnya telah basah di bagian dada, terkena lelehan air mata si cantik. Sesekali dibelainya lembut punggung Jaejoong, memberikan ketenangan.

Selama beberapa saat, keduanya bertahan dalam posisi itu.

Hingga kemudian Jaejoong menghentikan tangisnya. Namun, Yunho masih tetap mendekapnya. Seolah enggan melepaskan pelukannya pada tubuh ringkih itu.

Jaejoonglah yang pertama kali bergerak. Dia mendorong pelan dada Yunho. Kepalanya tertunduk lagi. Tangan pucatnya bergerak meletakkan ikatan lili ke samping tubuhnya.

Yunho mengamati semua gerak-gerik si cantik. Dan entah keberanian dari mana lagi, Yunho menangkup wajah Jaejoong dengan kedua tangannya.

Yunho menarik dan mendongakkan wajah Jaejoong sehingga kini dia bisa melihat wajah putih yang sangat cantik itu.

Hati Yunho berdenyut perih saat melihat lelehan air mata di wajah cantik Jaejoong yang belum sepenuhnya mengering. Jemari tangannya bergerak perlahan untuk menghapus jejak air mata itu.

Jaejoong membatu ditempatnya saat pandangannya beradu dengan pandangan tajam nan lembut milik Yunho. Wajahnya memanas seketika. Ingin sekali Jaejoong menundukkan wajahnya lagi, tapi tangan Yunho terlalu erat menangkup kedua sisi wajahnya.

Demi seluruh gajah yang pernah dia gambar, jantung Jaejoong serasa ingin copot sekarang. Lelaki pemilik bibir _cherry _itu tidak pernah membayangkan akan berada dalam jarak yang sedekat itu dengan pria yang dicintainya.

Tangan Jaejoong yang sedikit bergetar, terulur memegang tangan Yunho yang masih setia bertengger di sisi wajahnya. Menggerakkannya perlahan, turun ke bawah.

Mengerti akan maksud Jaejoong, Yunho melepas sentuhannya pada wajah mulus itu.

"_Ah_, maaf! Apakah aku menakutimu?" panik Yunho.

Jaejoong menggeleng, lalu segera meraih ponsel Yunho untuk mengetikkan sesuatu.

_'Tidak. Aku hanya tidak terbiasa sedekat ini dengan seseorang. Walaupun setiap hari kau menemaniku, aku masih merasa canggung saat berada didekatmu. Maaf.'_

Bibir hati Yunho mengulas senyuman hangat setelah membaca kalimat itu.

"_Hey_, mengapa harus meminta maaf? Aku mengerti keadaanmu. Kau tidak perlu merasa sungkan padaku."

Jaejoong mengangguk pelan. Satu sisi hatinya tersenyum lega. Yunho benar-benar sosok yang lembut dan pengertian.

Yunho yang tadinya duduk di atas ranjang Jaejoong saat berusaha meredakan tangis si cantik, kini kembali duduk di atas kursi yang berada di samping ranjang.

Dengan _gentle_, Yunho meraih kedua tangan Jaejoong dan menggenggamnya erat.

"Jangan menunduk terus seperti itu! Tataplah kedua mataku saat kita berbicara dan pandanglah wajahku yang sangat tampan ini," celetuk Yunho narsis.

Jaejoong tersenyum kecil, lalu mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menatap Yunho. _Doe eyes _Jaejoong mengerjap bingung karena sekarang pemuda tampan itu justru terdiam dengan mulut yang menganga seperti orang bodoh.

"_Hey_, kurasa aku baru saja melihat senyuman yang paling indah di dunia."

_Blush~_

Pipi Jaejoong kembali memerah. Kepalanya akan menunduk lagi, namun segera ditahan oleh Yunho.

"Jangan menunduk lagi! Aku masih ingin melihat wajah cantikmu. Dan juga...senyum indahmu..."

Jaejoong menatap Yunho malu-malu. Dengan sedikit canggung, Jaejoong menggerakkan bibirnya pelan, hingga kemudian terbentuklah sebuah senyuman.

Semakin lama, senyuman itu semakin lebar. Tidak ada lagi kecanggungan, hanya terlukis rasa tulus dari senyuman di bibir _cherry _itu.

Yunho tertegun. Manis. Senyuman itu sungguh manis. Begitu indah, cocok sekali dengan wajah cantik Jaejoong.

"_Hey_, Jaejoongie! Sepertinya aku terkena diabetes mendadak. _Keke~_" celetuk Yunho dengan senyum menggoda.

Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya, lalu mencubit pelan punggung tangan Yunho. _Ah_, sepertinya si cantik itu tidak terlalu suka mendengar gombalan yang dilontarkan Yunho.

"_Ah_, maaf! Tapi, senyumanmu memang manis, kok. Sering-seringlah tersenyum seperti itu. Kau terlihat semakin cantik."

Jaejoong hanya menghela napas kecil, lalu kembali menatap Yunho. Remaja tampan itu masih setia menggenggam tangan mungil Jaejoong.

.

"_Jaejoong loves Yunho_, _right_?" ucap Yunho yang langsung dibalas anggukan kecil oleh Jaejoong.

"_But_..."

Jaejoong menahan napas.

"_But_... _Jung Yunho loves you more_, Kim Jaejoong..."

Jaejoong membatu. Benarkah semua ini bukan hanya mimpi baginya?

Yunho segera berdiri dari kursinya, lalu menarik tubuh mungil Jaejoong ke dalam pelukannya.

"_I love you_, Jaejoongie. _I love you_," bisik Yunho lembut di telinga Jaejoong.

Jaejoong merasakan bola matanya memanas. Dia menangis dalam pelukan Yunho. 

"Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?" tanya Yunho setelah melepas pelukan mereka.

Jaejoong terdiam. Air matanya masih terus mengalir. Jemari tangan Yunho bergerak untuk menghapus lelehan cairan bening itu.

"_Hey_, mengapa masih menangis?" cemas Yunho.

Jaejoong masih diam dan meraih ponsel Yunho untuk mengutarakan apa yang ada dalam pikirannya.

_'Apakah kau tidak akan malu mempunyai kekasih yang bisu sepertiku?'_

"Tentu saja tidak, karena aku mencintaimu," balas Yunho cepat.

Jaejoong mengetik lagi, seakan tidak puas dengan jawaban Yunho.

_'Tapi, aku takut kau juga akan diejek dan dihina jika orang-orang mengetahui keadaanku yang seperti ini.'_

Bibir Yunho mengerucut tak suka, "Lalu, apa peduliku? Aku tidak peduli apa kata mereka. Aku mencintaimu dan menerimamu apa adanya. Jadi, jangan pernah berpikir macam-macam apalagi sampai meragukanku, Jae."

Jaejoong menatap dalam kedua manik mata Yunho. Hanya ada kejujuran dan rasa tulus yang terpancar dari sana.

_Hhh~_  
Seharusnya Jaejoong memang tidak perlu merasa pesimis pada pria tampan yang dicintainya itu.

"Dan kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku. Jadi, maukah kau menjadi kekasihku, Kim Jaejoongie?"

Suara _baritone _Yunho menyadarkan Jaejoong dari lamunan singkatnya. Dipandanginya intens wajah kecil dihadapannya itu, lalu Jaejoong mengangguk pelan untuk memberikanjawaban.

"Sudah kuduga, kau pasti akan menerimaku."

Yunho tersenyum lebar dan kembali memeluk erat tubuh Jaejoong untuk yang kesekian kalinya. 

.

.

.

**13 years later...**

.

"_Umma_! Min mengambil pudingku. _Huueee~~_"

Teriakan dan tangisan khas anak kecil menggema di ruang tamu rumah keluarga Jung.

Jung Junsu, anak kecil yang berteriak itu, menangis meraung saat puding coklat yang sedang disantapnya direbut paksa oleh sang kembaran, Jung Changmin.

Jaejoong yang masih sibuk menyiapkan makan malam, berlari tergopoh menuju ruang tamu. Dilihatnya Junsu yang sedang terisak hebat, sementara Changmin duduk tenang disampingnya sambil melahap brutal puding Junsu yang berhasil direbutnya.

Jaejoong beranjak menggendong Junsu untuk menenangkannya. Bocah berusia empat tahun tersebut langsung menenggelamkan wajah imutnya di lekukan leher sang ibu.

_Ceklek~_

"Aku pulang!"

"Celamat datang, _Appa _Beluang!" pekik Changmin riang dengan mulut yang masih penuh oleh potongan puding.

Jaejoong tersenyum lembut saat melihat kedatangan sang suami, Yunho. Sambil tetap menggendong Junsu, Jaejoong menghampiri Yunho untuk menyambutnya.

_Cup~_

Yunho mengecup singkat kening Jaejoong.

"_Hey_, ada apa dengan Su-_ie_?" tanya Yunho saat melihat Jaejoong menggendong tubuh Junsu yang sedikit bergetar.

Jaejoong menoleh dan menunjuk Changmin dengan dagunya, seakan memberitahu Yunho apa yang telah terjadi di antara kedua putra kembarnya.

Yunho tersenyum paham saat melihat Changmin yang tengah sibuk melahap puding coklat._Ah_, pasti putra kecilnya itu telah mengambil paksa makanan milik Junsu lagi.

_'Yun, bisakah kau gendong Junsu sebentar? Aku harus melanjutkan memasak makan malam.'_

Jemari tangan Jaejoong bergerak lincah seperti sedang mengatakan sesuatu. Ya, bahasa isyarat. Kini Jaejoong menggunakan cara itu untuk berkomunikasi dengan suaminya.

Yunho mengangguk paham, lalu mengambil alih tubuh gempal Junsu dari gendongan Jaejoong.

_'Terima kasih.'_

"Sama-sama, Sayang!" ucap Yunho seraya mengecup cepat bibir _cherry _sang istri.

Jaejoong terkekeh dan segera melesat ke dapur untuk melanjutkan acara memasaknya yang sempat tertunda. 

.

Pukul 8 malam.

Kelima anggota keluarga Jung tengah berkumpul di ruang keluarga setelah menyantap makan malam bersama.

Si kembar Junsu dan Changmin kini sedang asyik menggambar ditemani oleh Jaejoong. Sementara Yunho tengah mengajari sang anak sulung, Jung Yoochun, memainkan gitar akustik.

"_Iiihh~ _Chunnie _Hiyung _belicik!" protes Changmin saat Yoochun terus bersemangat memainkan gitar dipangkuannya.

"_Iyaa~ _Cu-_ie _jadi tidak bica menggambal dengan tenang, kan." Kali ini Junsu yang mengeluh sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Jaejoong tersenyum geli mendengar keluhan putra kembarnya. Sementara Yoochun langsung menghentikan permainan gitarnya saat mendengar dirinya tengah diprotes oleh kedua adiknya yang cerewet.

Dengan tenang, Yoochun merogoh saku celananya. Lalu, mengeluarkan dua batang coklat berukuran sedang dan langsung melemparnya pelan ke arah Junsu dan Changmin.

"_Huwoo~ _Cokelat!" pekik Changmin girang.

"_Aciiikk~ _Telima kacih, Chunnie _Hiyung_!" celetuk Junsu sambil menggenggam coklat itu penuh antusias.

"Kalau begitu, cekalang Chunnie _Hiyung _boleh belicik lagi. Min tidak akan pelotes lagi, kok."

Yoochun menghela napas dan terkekeh maklum saat kedua adiknya yang langsung terdiam setelah disogok oleh sebatang coklat. Bocah berusia 7 tahun itu kembali berkutat dengan gitar akustik yang bertengger dipangkuannya.

"Dasar bocah!" Yunho terkikik geli dan langsung mendapat cubitan kecil dipinggangnya.

Siapa pelakunya? _Oh_, tentu saja istrinya yang cantik itu.

"_Hahaha~ _Maaf, Jae!"

"_Eh_, sepertinya kau menurunkan bakatmu pada si kembar, Jae. Gambar mereka terlihat bagus," lanjut Yunho saat melihat Junsu dan Changmin yang sedang asyik menggambar sambil menikmati coklat pemberian sang kakak.

Jaejoong mulai menggerakkan jemari lentiknya.

_'Dan kau menurunkan bakatmu pada Yoochun, Yun. Dia sangat antusias bermain gitar.'_

"Kau benar. Yoochun sangat cepat menangkap apapun yang kuajarkan padanya. Lihatlah! Permainan gitarnya sudah lancar sekarang," bangga Yunho.

_'Kau juga menurunkan sifatmu pada si kembar, Yun. Mereka berdua persis sepertimu. Sangat berisik dan cerewet.'_

"_Ah_, iya." Yunho menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Yunho teringat saat dirinya dulu yang begitu cerewet ketika menemani Jaejoong menggambar di tembok panti asuhan.

"_Eeii_, tapi kau juga menurunkan sifatmu pada Yoochun. Dia pendiam dan jarang berbicara, sepertimu."

Raut wajah Jaejoong berubah setelah mendengar ucapan Yunho. _Doe eyes_nya menatap Yoochun yang masih asyik memainkan gitarnya.

_'Tapi... Yoochun tidak bisu, Yun...'_

Yunho merutuki ucapannya. Hatinya berdenyut perih saat melihat wajah sendu sang istri. Yunho pun segera memeluk tubuh Jaejoong.

"Bukan begitu maksudku. Maafkan aku, Jae! Aku tidak bermaksud menyinggung siapapun. Maaf, Sayang!"

Jaejoong menepuk-nepuk tangan Yunho yang melingkar dipinggangnya.

_'Tidak apa-apa. Kau tidak salah, mungkin aku yang terlalu sensitif.'_

Yunho justru merasa semakin bersalah, "_Ah_, kalau begitu kita tidak perlu membahas hal ini lagi, oke? Jangan bersedih lagi, Sayang!"

Jaejoong mengangguk dan tersenyum. Dia menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Yunho saat merasakan tangan Yunho yang semakin erat memeluk pinggangnya.

"_Iiihh~ _Kenapa _Appa _dan _Umma _belpelukannya cuma beldua caja? Min kan juga ingin dipeluk," protes Changmin saat melihat kedua orang tuanya yang tengah berpelukan mesra.

"Kenapa Cu-_ie _tidak diajak belpelukan juga? _Huueee~~_" Junsu memajukan bibirnya dengan air mata yang siap meluncur dari kedua matanya.

Jaejoong melepaskan tangan Yunho yang melingkari tubuhnya, kemudian bergeser pelan. Tangannya melambai memberikan isyarat agar Junsu dan Changmin mendekat kearahnya untuk duduk disampingnya.

Dengan riang, kedua bocah imut itu pun langsung menghampiri sang ibu.

"Kau tidak ingin dipeluk juga, Chun?" celetuk Yunho pada si sulung.

Yoochun menoleh dan tersenyum lebar. Secepat kilat dia meletakkan gitarnya, lalu bergabung bersama orang tua dan kedua adiknya.

"Sekarang kita berpelukan bersama. Jangan ada yang protes lagi, oke?!" tukas Yunho yang dibalas anggukan serta teriakan antusias dari keempat anggota keluarganya.

Kelima sosok itu pun kini berpelukan erat dengan senyum lebar yang menghiasi wajah mereka.

Keluarga yang bahagia, bukan? 

.

.

.

-**END**-

.

.

.

Ini sekuelnya. Maaf jika ceritanya aneh. Semoga suka ^^

.

**Balas review non log in:**

4shizun: ini sekuelnya ;))

uknowken: yunjae emang sweet :D terima kasih review-nya :))

salsaaaaaaa: ini sekuelnya, semoga suka ^^

ladyJejung: terima kasih review-nya ^^ soal request, saya belum bisa meng-iya-kan, coba PM aja ke fb saya (Nobi Nobbehissa)

YunHolic: terima kasih review-nya ^^

Red Sky: yunjae emang keren :)) thanks for the review ^^

myyunjaechun**: **ini sekuelnya, semoga suka ^^

Noona: ini sekuelnya, semoga suka ^^ fighting ^^9

mybabywonkyu: yunjae emang sweet :)) ini sekuelnya, semoga suka ^^

.

Terima kasih banyak atas review-nya (Jaejoongie's Wall):

**littlecupcake noona ****| Vic89 | Clein Cassie | 4shizun | uknowken | nabratz | LittleTurtle . KimLee | KimsLovey | Kuminosuki | Salsaaaaaaa | ladyJejung | thinseyjshipper | babymochi | YunHolic | zhoeuniquee | bearnya Jung | xena hwang | Red Sky | my yunjaechun | Noona | mybabywonkyu | ShinJiWoo920202 | nanajunsu**

Adakah yang belum disebutkan?

Terima kasih banyak atas review-nya :))

Dan terima kasih juga untuk kalian yang telah bersedia mem-follow dan mem-fave ff saya.

Untuk para guest dan silent reader juga, terima kasih banyak :))

I love you all :*

.

Arigatou sudah mau baca ^^  
Sampai jumpa lagi ^^

_nobi nobbehissa_


End file.
